In recent times, videos and motion pictures have been made outside of a motion picture or photography studio at an on site location where the products are made or used. In these instances, the video or motion picture recording apparatus or devices have been brought to the site. However, in a number of instances, it is not possible to move a video or motion picture studio and this presents a problem in the finishing process of the video or motion picture works.
In order to produce television or video contributions, a plurality of picture signal sources are generally available simultaneously. To select given picture signal sources from the multitude of such sources and process picture signals in accordance with artistic viewpoints, several devices for processing the picture signals are provided in a television studio. The picture signal sources which are available are, for example, cameras, magnetic tape recorders, external inputs or other sources. The picture signals processed by the picture signal-processing devices are applied via outputs to, for example, transmission lines, monitors or other components. The specific requirements being different for various types of broadcasts.
Dependent on the desired purpose and use, certain cameras, processing and transmission devices, lighting requirements, and stage layouts are required. For example, the projection of an image upon a partially reflective screen such that is observable by a viewer positioned in front of the screen is known, the so-called “Peppers ghost” arrangement that is known from fairground shows. This technology has been applied to publicity and promotional displays where a presenter resides behind an inclined, partially reflective screen, typically a tensioned foil, onto which an image of, for example, a motor vehicle is projected, via at least one reflective surface. The location of the presenter behind the projected image has a number of inherent advantages over systems where the presenter stands in front of a screen, not least of which is that the presenter does not obscure the projected image when walking across the projected image. Additionally, the use of an inclined screen results in a viewer of the image perceiving the image as having depth rather than merely being a two dimensional image, for example where a motor vehicle is seen to rotate upon a turntable.
In order to provide such a system is to a large degree dependent upon a suitable communications link and lighting equipment capable of facilitating the desired level of interaction. Previously, in order to provide such a system a customer would have to travel to a studio in order to produce the projection of an image upon a partially reflective screen (ie Peppers Ghost image).
A suitable communications link is required which can provide a dedicated line capable of guaranteeing the necessary minimum m/bits transmission speed consistently. For this, a network provider is required and you must pay a financial premium to have a high bandwidth network installed. The network provider typically charges fees in respect of installation, ongoing network management or provision (management of the network line capacity to ensuring the network line is continually providing the data transfer rate speeds required) and bandwidth consumption.
Installation of such a high speed network service represents a significant investment in time, equipment infrastructure and thus expense. Rather like conventional broadband Internet, which in itself is not available to every location in every part of a country, the availability of high speed network connections suitable for carrying broadcast quality streaming video vary from place to place and are currently more limited and a good deal more expensive than conventional broadband Internet.
The reasons for this are many. Key factors are that high speed network vendors are fewer than Internet vendors serving consumer markets. The cable infrastructure (typically glass fibre optic) required for high speed network services is not as far reaching or ubiquitous as regular copper wire. The costs of adding a fibre optic network to the existing cable infrastructure is high—not least because of the need to dig up roads to lay new cabling. The challenge of delivering and regulating high speed bandwidth requires more sophisticated equipment than consumer Internet demands.
There is currently a need for capturing and broadcasting an image for use in a “Peppers ghost” arrangement from a remote site. In other words there is a need for a system which is mobile in that the system travels to the customer rather than vice versa.
There is also currently a need for a mobile studio which can broadcast or receive signals in 1080i 50 Hz-120 Hz format such that the image formed at the receiving end is a virtual image, wherein the image is perceived as having depth rather than merely being a two dimensional image of the subject being transmitted at the broadcast point. There is also currently a need for a system that is capable of simultaneously transmitting both a full size walking talking human and streaming graphics or pictures such that, to the viewing audience, the person appears as a life like virtual image of the subject and the graphics or pictures appear alongside that person as one complete seamless image on a live stage. There is also currently a need for a mobile studio system that can offer all of the above features to customers in remote locations needing such features whereby those services could be provided to those customers, even if thousands of miles apart, with just a few hours notice rather than weeks of waiting before and communications link is even established.
Also, as the illusion of a Peppers ghost image relies on the reflected image formed by light contrasting with its immediate surroundings and background there is also a requirement for specific lighting. The stronger the reflected image, the more solid that reflected image looks, the more vibrant the colours will be, and the more visible the reflected image is to an audience. In circumstances where the presenter may be unable to control high levels of ambient light forward of the foil, e.g. from an auditorium at a trade show, the high level of ambient light results in significant levels of reflection of the ambient light from the screen detracting from the strength of the reflected image over the background.
The lighting used in studios are typically tungsten lights designed specifically for film or photography which produces light of a colour around 3200-3400 deg K. Tungsten lights are rather bulky in there design and as such take up a considerable amount of room in a studio. Therefore do not lend themselves to be used in a mobile studio environment were space is at a premium. Tungsten lights also produce a large amount of heat, which once again means that they are not suitable for a mobile studio, as they require environmental control systems. Tungsten lights produce far more heat than light and are both intimidating and very uncomfortable for the subject being recorded.
Because of the amount of heat that tungsten lights produce it is difficult and expensive to fit them with modifiers such as softboxes, they can melt lighting gels, polarising gels will be ruined by the heat and the lamps are liable to ‘blow’ if they are moved or adjusted when they are switched on or still hot. Also, because of the amount of heat that tungsten lights produce they present a very real risk of fire. Although tungsten lights appear to be very bright, tungsten lights produce a very low level of actual light and so they are less than ideal if short shutter speeds are needed, or if a small aperture is needed for depth of field.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a movable or transportable video studio capable of a real time communication enabling the two-way interaction between two or more persons located remotely of one another.
Any discussion of documents, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material forms part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art.